


Like Real People Do.

by KelpBean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FakeHaus, SBGC, Switchblades and Gym Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpBean/pseuds/KelpBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyse and James have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do.

“I expected this big moment where my birth parents would see me at my wedding and rush to hug me, and everything would be wonderful! But instead, all I’d have is two empty chairs” she said laughing hollowly.  
“They’d hate this anyways, what we all have” she whispered looking down at her ring finger, instead of a ring was a beautifully drawn number 8 before taking another swig of Vodka.  
Their feet hung off the edge of the tallest building in Los Santos, James and Elyse, the gang said getting them together was like putting a fire on fire.  
They were both hot headed and angry, they threw themselves into situations filled with bruised knuckles and bloody noses and the sound of gunfire they light the world on fire around them and bent it to their will. But with that meant severe emotional issues, they were afraid that people would fall and cut themselves on their edges so that means putting up walls around themselves like they’re preparing for a great attack, and the attacks did come.  
James couldn’t help but notice she looked beautiful like this, her eyes shone with the lights of the city and her hair flew with the wind. A fading cigarette held in one hand, while the other nursed a bottle of vodka. They were sitting on top of the dirty rooftop leaning against the balcony sharing bottles of booze and pouring their hearts out, they both needed a cleanse.  
James nodded sitting next to her, “Mine are religious, like in the crazy way” he said taking the cigarette from her mouth into his, “No matter what I did, they told me it was okay because at least I’m not gay” he said bitter lacing his tongue the same way the whiskey was, “Imagine if they saw me now with 6 boyfriends, I haven’t seen them in years they think I’m dead probably” he laughed hollowly and bitterly.  
She couldn’t help but admire him for a minute, he was strong, funny and beautiful and so so broken, huge blue eyes reflected the lights and fire of the city that they controlled but they held a certain hardness at all times.  
People always notice his eyes when they first meet him, huge and blue. It pisses him off he said he fell in love with Bruce because the first thing Bruce noticed was bruised and bloody knuckles and the scars on his back.  
“I used to think something was wrong with me that maybe I was born a demon” Elyse whispered as smoke left her mouth “but I met you guys and I wonder how could something be so good, so pure be a sin? How can love be a sin? A god must really hate us if the best thing to ever happen to me is a sin”  
James shrugged “love isn’t even the worst sin you and I have on our list now is it?” he said kissing her to prove his point their mouths tasted like alcohol and the burgers they had just finished.  
“If this is sin, sin is perfect” she said laughing against his mouth as he laughed back and then continued their adventure into feelings.


End file.
